Valentine's Day
by Tero Ne
Summary: Another holiday special! A day in the life of Dave and John. What a better way to wake up the day than morning sex? But that doesn't promise a good day. Written from three different tenses to indicate different times. Fragmented story. First person Point of View from Dave. Warning: Character Death


A/N: Fragmented story telling. Watch the tenses. (Usual Day After Edit: Hey I am glad you are reading this even after the sugar filled pink day. So I love DaveJohn because it is so easy to write, but at the same time I love to torture my characters. This story does both. Not sorry. Um more talk underneath)

* * *

"Sup, Rose?"

"Dave." I know there is something wrong simply at the tone of her voice. "Take a seat, Dave."

* * *

I woke up slowly in a cocoon of warmth. When a second car honked back at the first, I understood what brought me out of my sleep. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but my shoulder was blocked by another warm shape. I groped around under the blankets to explore what the hell was in my bed. I found another set of shoulders attached to a slowly breathing chest. The dark hair on top of the connected head was a complete mess, but that's really its natural state no matter what. The brilliant blue eyes were still closed in sleep even as my fingers slid over the planes underneath of his sleep shirt. My eyes lazily traced over the contours and sweeps of his face. My hand traveled lower until it hit the difference in fabric of his pants. I played with the tie for a moment debating my next actions.

My hand retreated away from him to take off my boxers. I reached to the table next to me and grabbed the half empty bottle of lube. As quietly as I could I opened it up, got some on my fingers, and started to prepare myself. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Thankfully the work was quick as we had done it only the night before. When I felt ready, I put the lube back and returned my attention to my sleeping boyfriend.

Carefully I pushed the top of his pants down his hips, just enough to expose him. He must have been having a nice dream because he was already half hard when I wrapped my hand around him and gently stroked him to full mast using the extra lube on my hand. I kept an eye on his face watching to see if he stirred but he really was such a heavy sleeper.

Without disturbing the bed too much I straddled his hips, lined myself up with him, and slowly dropped down. He moaned appreciatively but didn't actually wake up. Must have been a really damn good dream. I held position when I get fully seated to let myself adjust. I leaned over and gently kissed him, not eliciting a response. God damn this man could sleep like a rock.

Slowly I started to roll my hips, relishing the way he slipped inside me. Gliding in and out of me, filling me, connected to me. I loved sex not just for the pleasure but for the emotional context between him and I. As I slowly picked up the pace, I garnered a few more moans escaping his lips. I caught them with a kiss and returned them as murmurs against his neck. The smooth muscles and morning stubble felt so good against my cheek.

When I rotated my hips he woke up with a gasp. Those big beautiful blue eyes blinked as they tried to focus on my face hovering above him. I rolled against him again and he let out a deep growling moan. His hands found my waist and held on tight with the incoordination of the just woken. I used his participation as an excuse to move just a little faster.

The soft morning light filtered in from the window and warmed our skin. I leaned over and nuzzled him. His arms came up and encircled my shoulders. The constant slow pace was perfect for sweet morning sex. I didn't kiss him on the lips again because we both had morning breath but that didn't stop me from laying waves of them across his cheekbone and forehead. He smiled up at me with that ridiculous buck toothed grin. It just made me so happy to see him nestled into the sheets below me.

I sat up and felt him fill me completely. I pushed lightly against his chest to lift myself off and then slid back down. The friction between us was delicious. He let my name out with an exhaled breath. I said his back to him and then started moving a little more earnestly. I loved the sounds me made for me, moans and gasps, groans and cries, all for me. As the volume increased I knew he was getting closer. I reached down to grasp myself and started stroking myself to the rhythm of my rocking.

Blue eyes fluttered shut again as he threw his head back. I stared down at his exposed throat, wanting to mark it. I would leave hickies, bruises, and bite marks on his skin for the world to see, for the world to know that he is mine. He cried out my name and bucked up into me, pleasure breaking through him. It set me off as well and I came over his chest as he came inside me.

I slumped over him, breathing hard. He was panting as well as his arms slowly moved up to my face to brush away my bangs. He held my cheeks in his hands and just smiled up at me. How could he be so angelically beautiful and so devilishly tempting at the same time? The shit I had to put up with every single day.

"Good morning, babe."

"And a good morning to you too, Dave."

* * *

"Are you sitting?"

"Yes. My ass is currently nestled in the soft cushions of the couch safe from the harsh fear of falling to the floor. Now, what the hell is going on?"

"There's been an accident. John was in an accident."

* * *

Morning showers always felt so much better with someone else in the water with you. In return for the delicious wake up call, John offered to wash every square inch of me. He did a damn good job too. But with work looming over his shoulder I did have to let him out of the shower to dry off and get on with the day instead of going another round with him.

Standing in the kitchen with only a pair of boxers, I made him breakfast while he got dressed for work. I always liked a man in a suit, and John always looks so damn good in one. Probably got it from his father, that fine gentleman. Though I am perfectly happy with the younger Egbert.

I grabbed the toast as it popped up and tossed the pieces on to a nearby napkin. The egg sizzled in the pan as I sprinkled some salt, pepper, and shredded cheese on top. While that was finishing up, I grabbed the cream from the fridge and fixed John's coffee in his stainless steel Ghostbusters travel mug. Do you know how hard one of those suckers was to find? I had to competitively outbid some asshole on Ebay just to get it in time for his birthday. Stupid fucker thinking he could mess with a Strider. But it was worth the look on John's face when he opened his present and the way he smiled at it every day on the way out the door.

The egg finished cooking and I flipped it onto the buttered toast. I wrapped the breakfast sandwich up with the napkin so that he could eat it in the car. I capped his coffee and made sure they were ready and waiting for my boy.

Said boy rushed out of the bedroom with his tie only draped around his neck as he tried to shrug into his jacket at the same time as stepping into his shoes. I sighed deeply and went over to him to help him finish dressing. He tipped his head up as I tied the work man's noose under his collar. I tucked a quick kiss under his chin as I smoothed out his shirt. Damn he looked good in button downs. I was tempted to drag him back to the bedroom when he caught sight of the time and cried out that he was going to be late again. And of course it was naturally all my fault. Again.

I grinned at the teasing and handed him his coffee and breakfast as he shouldered his backpack and snagged his keys off of the hallway table. He blustered out the front door, letting it slam shut behind him.

I stared longingly at the wood paneling and counted to five. The door burst open again and he nearly tackled me into an awkward hands-full embrace. I helped him out and kissed him soundly before shoving him out the front door to go play in the rat race with a friendly pat on his ass.

* * *

"What do you mean accident?" My knuckles go white as I grip the phone.

"I don't know too many details because I heard it from Jade after John's father told her. But John was in a car wreck. A four car pile up," she barely explains.

I let that sink in. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember listening to the radio and hearing something about a four car pile up on the interstate. There was a semi truck involved.

"Is he okay?"

* * *

_yo idiot you forgot your lunch today_

**shit! i knew i was forgetting something.**

**i blame you.**

_of course you do you always blame me but thats alright because youll keep me around for the good sex and the picnic baskets_

**picnic baskets?**

**and yes, i tolerate you for the sex. duh.**

_i feel the love_

_anyways come down_

**down? are you here?**

_missing lunch picnic basket and an order to come down_

_connect the dots egbert_

**guh! fine, let me send off this email and then i'll be there.**

_seriously_

_work over my sexy bod_

**yes.**

_i see how you are_

**five minutes.**

_tick tock_

**oh no.**

_what_

**boss is coming down the hall. i think she wants to talk to me.**

_run_

_just duck and run_

_pull a neo and get out of the matrix_

_ill even be your morpheus_

**what?**

**i can't do that. it's my boss!**

_fine ill just eat these roast beef sandwiches all by myself_

**that's a low blow.**

**with horseradish?**

_of course what do you take me for a neandertal_

**fine.**

**be right there.**

_good boy_

* * *

"Dave. I'm sorry."

"Is he okay?" I growl into the phone. The pit of worry in my stomach blossoms and the bad taste of dread creeps up the back of my throat. "Fucking tell me he's okay."

"No, Dave. John... John didn't make it."

* * *

Of course the picnic was good. We found one of the tables his company built on the campus in order to encourage a sense of actually caring for its employees. Not that anyone actually used them with how packed full their schedules are. And that was where I came in. I made sure to drag John out into the sun every once in a while to keep him happy, healthy, and sane.

The noonday sun was definitely nice and warm on our faces. And the lunch was plenty delicious. John's mouth was the best part. He laughed as I straddled his lap to take advantage of my planned dessert. He tried to stifle the moans as I kissed the side of his neck, making sure not to leave any marks because that would be unprofessional. I undid his tie just a little bit and tugged down his collar to get to the skin underneath. I couldn't help myself. I had to give him something that said he was mine. Not that he was protesting too much. Especially with the way his hands were travelling up under the back of my shirt. The warmth of skin contrasted with the cool touch of his metal cufflinks. Another birthday gift from me.

The alarm on his phone went off, letting us know that his lunch hour (more like thirty pitiful minutes) was almost over. I growled at it as he reached around me to turn it off. Reluctantly I let him push me off of his lap after fixing up his clothes again and stealing a couple more kisses.

He grabbed his stuff as I repacked the lunch bag with empty containers. He pulled me upright and kissed me with his fingers threading through my hair. "I love you numbnuts," he laughed as he turned and headed back into his building.

"I love you too, shithead," I called out after him, smiling like a fool.

* * *

"No."

* * *

I will go to the funeral. Dressed in black. Red tie though. He always like that color. The shades he gave me so long ago will cover up the tears in my eyes. His dad will make me sit next to him. He will cry silently and it will break my already shattered heart. I won't be able to imagine the loss of a child. I will imagine the loss of my love.

The sermon.. ceremony... thing will be nice. A lot of talk about stuff I won't understand. About how he is in heaven, in a better place. I will be in Hell because my Heaven just died. I will be numb to the terrifying horrors that they spout off as platitudes because if I think too hard about them, I will run screaming out of this place.

They will want me to stand up there and say a couple words about him. But what can I say? He was my everything. And even those four words won't come close to covering everything that really was. My best friend, the love of my life, my heart and soul, my keeper, my confidant, my greatest audience, my lover, mine. As I was his. What will I be now?

* * *

My throat tries to close. My eyes burn. I can't breath. My heart isn't beating. I can hear the muscles in my hand as they clench the phone.

"No. No, no, no!"

* * *

It will be raining. How appropriate. Everyone will be crying so why not the sky as well. I will refuse an umbrella. It will be easier to hide the tears that slide down my cheek in the rain.

The somber procession will walk up the hill after the box. It will feel like a cliche scene from the movies.

I won't want to be there. I will want to run away. But I will be there for him. I will be there for them. I will hold Rose's hand while his dad holds Jade together. But who will hold me together?

* * *

"Oh God no."

"You are at your apartment, right? I'll be right there."

"Wrong... you have to be wrong. You can't be right. That's not... I just saw him a couple hours ago. He's fine. He's gotta be fine," I violently shake my head in refusal. My fist is clenched and resting against my thigh to try to keep it together.

"Oh Dave." Her voice carries so much pity that I can taste it.

"Shithead... the last fucking thing I said to him was shithead. I love you too, shithead," I remember. My insides are cold. They are burning. I'm so fucking cold. This is so fucking wrong.

"Don't do anything. Don't go anywhere. I'll be there soon."

"Oh God," I sob.

* * *

There will be a lot of blue. Blue cloth, blue ribbons, blue flowers. It will all be so very him. All I will be able to think about are his eyes and how happy they once were. Those shining eyes and stupid smile. I will refuse to look at the body. That image won't be in my memories. I will forever remember the way the casket is lowered down into the cold dark hole. He never liked being underground. Cellers always bothered him. He loved the skies. He won't see the sky now. I won't want them to cover him up, but I won't say a word.

I will muse for a moment about the irony of the day. It will be so damn ironic that I bury the one I love on Valentine's Day. So fucking ironic.

* * *

A/N: As said 'Not sorry.' If you cried please let me know. I just about cried writing this sucker. Anyways, I promise I don't write only sad stuff but more of the fluffy shit too. Go check out my other stories:

**Waiting for the End** : LONG JohnDave

**When they come for me** : DirkJake

**Castle of Glass** : Dave and Bro centric (Also sad)

**Jornada Del Muerto** : JohnDave Halloween Special

**My Dsmber** : JohnDave Christmas Special

**Frgt10** : DirkRoxy (Sad)

**In Between** : Main is SolRoxy(AR) but a lot of other short stories like JadeKat and EriFef and a couple pales and a couple originals. (Incomplete)

Feel free to follow for other stories and updates.


End file.
